PartyCyborg Franky!
by HouseCity101
Summary: In this parody to Partysaurus Rex, Franky befriends Chopper's alive bath toys and decides to give them the party of the lifetime! Featuring Vinnie Terrio and Marxlene White!


**HouseCity101 here! I'm just giving a One Piece story parody to the Toy Story short, Partysaurus Rex! Its my favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Toy Story, Characters from Lps, Pokemon, BT or Marah and Kapri from Power Rangers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the New World and in the Thousand Sunny, Franky was enjoying his bath in the bathroom.

"Ahhh. This is the life!" he said.

Suddenly, someone burst into the door as it was Chopper as he was carrying his bath toys and diving into the bathtub Franky was on.

"Chopper!" Franky said. "Can't you see I'm having a super bath here?"

"Its okay, Franky!" Chopper said. "I heard that you where in the bathroom, so I decided to share it with you!"

"Oh that is un-super."

"I'm fine with it."

Franky turned to see Robin on the door, smiling, wearing her light blue bathrobe.

"Besides, I told Chopper if you didn't mind at all."

Franky started to blush at this. Even though he has a huge crush on Robin, doesn't mean he can't be spending time playing with Chopper and his silly bath toys! Franky decided if he take a bath with Chopper and play with his bath toys, Robin will be impressed by him!

"Uh sure!" He said. "No problem!"

"Okay." Robin said as she left.

"Don't worry, Franky! Until then, you can be the monster during the search party!"

Franky gulped.

* * *

Then, in an abandoned foggy arctic area, we see Marxlene, using a flashlight, looking for survivors on her "ship".

"Captain's log." she said. "Received a distress signal, but no sign of-SURVIVORS!"

Marxlene looked to see Vinnie Terrio floating in pain on the ocean as she went to him quickly.

"Vinnie! Speak to me!"

"Save...yourself!"

"What!?"

Suddenly, a vicious monster that resembles Franky burst out of the water and let out a Godzilla-like roar!

"Nooo!" Marxlene screamed.

Marxlene and Vinnie tried to swim away but the monster caught them. The monster throw Marxlene away while it was chewing on Vinnie.

However, all of this was just Franky and Chopper, playing with the bath toys.

"Fire the torpedoes!" Chopper said in a female voice.

"No! My body's spewing out!" Franky said playfully in a monstrous voice as he and Chopper laughed out loud.

Robin then came in.

"I see that you and Chopper are having fun." Robin smiled.

"Uh yeah! Yes we where." Franky blushed.

"Alright Chopper, let's go now." Robin said as she and Chopper went out of the bathroom, but Chopper stopped to see his bath toys still in the tub.

"Franky. Can you pick up my bath toys when you're done?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" Chopper smiled as he left, leaving Franky alone with the bath toys.

When Franky continued to enjoy his bath, he heard a voice.

"Welcome lad!"

Franky looked at the tub to his horror to see Chopper's bath toys come to life. He screamed out loud as he quickly got out of the tub and put on a robe.

"You can talk!"

"Of course!" said a Vinnie Terrio figure as it went to him, smiling. "Where Chopper's bath toys! But don't tell you're friends and Chopper about this, okay!?"

"Uh...huh." Franky murmured fearly.

"My name is Vinnie Terrio!"

"And I'm his owner, Captain Marxlene White! Arrgh!" a Marxlene doll said.

"What's your name!?" Vinnie said.

"YEAH!"

"I'm...Franky."

"Nice to meet you lad!" Marxlene said.

"Yeah! Dude, you where awesome that the last sea monster!" Vinnie said. "No offence, Axew."

"I'm okay with it."

"So what's your nickname, lad?" Marxlene said.

"Well...my friends call me..."

_Partycyborg Franky!_

A voice was heard from inside Franky's head as he had an idea.

"...Partycyborg Franky!" he said.

When he said that, the bath toys where amazed by the nickname.

"Well you're in the right room, Franky!" Vinnie said. "Cause when the water's on, the party starts!"

"Yeah!"

All of a sudden, the water started to go into the drain, causing the bath toys to go into the tub floor.

"Woah. And what happens when bathtime is over?" Franky questioned.

"There's no more fun." Vinnie answered sadly.

"We need water to move." Marxlene said.

"Bathtime is only 15 minutes a day." A diver Sunil said.

"Then why don't you guys use your arms to put on the water?" Franky said.

"That would work, but where too lazy to put it on because there's no water." Marxlene answered. "Except for Marah and Kapri. How's it going guys!?"

"Weeks and months!" Marah said.

"And now we're to lazy, Captain." Kapri said.

"Aw man!" Vinnie cried. "I wish we can get the party started up in here! Where there's no Chopper around!"

Then, Franky came up with an idea.

"Well, I'm not lazy. I can get this party started here!" Franky said as he put on the cold water.

"All right!" a Pikachu figure said.

When the water was on, Franky closed the drain.

"Shiver me timbers!" Marxlene shouted happily.

"No way!" Vinnie said. "Yeah Franky! That's it, baby!"

"Lets pump this super party!" Franky said as he squirted soap into the tub from a soap bottle, making lather.

"Franky, you rock!" Vinnie shouted happily.

The bath toys started to get into the tub as Franky cheered.

All of the toys started dancing to the music including Marxlene and Vinnie.

"All thanks to Franky" Marxlene shouted.

The bath toys throw Franky out some bracelets on his neck and even a red octopus on his head.

"Super! Thanks dudes!"

Even the soap bottle gave her viking hat to Franky.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Franky baby!" Vinnie shouted. "How about a little more bubbles!?"

"I don't know!"

_Party Cyyborg!_

"I mean, why can you have a little, when you can have-A LOT!"

Franky throw the soap bottle into the tub, making more lather.

"Oh, we really have a party in here!" Vinnie said.

"Party Cyborg?"

"Can you bring some of us in?"

"Are you crazy!? There's a lot of toys-!"

_Cyyyborg!_

"Why not all of you!"

Franky thowed the glow in the dark rubber fishes and the strainer into the tub, lighting up the whole tub, closing the curtains on the window and turning off the bathroom lights. As the rubber fishes where spreading and lighting up the whole tub, Marah and Kapri flickered the lights on and off while a Blythe Baxter doll was onto the partybot and mix up a creation of rave lights and BT electronic music. Everyone was loving it, including Marxlene and Vinnie.

"Yeah baby!" Vinnie cheered.

"All hands on deck!" Marxlene shouted as the party was about to begin.

Everyone started to have fun as Marxlene and Vinnie covered the glowing rubber fish on the strainer, creating a disco ball that lighted up the bathroom! Franky was dancing with Diver Sunil, Vinnie spinning around and dancing in the water and a Snivy toy was dancing with a Scraggy toy. Everything was fine, until Marxlene heard something.

"What's that racket?" Marxlene said as everyone looked to see the overflow drain, draining up the water.

"Ah what!?" Vinnie said.

"The overflow drain?" Diver Sunil said.

Franky sees this, looks at a sponge and had an idea.

"No problem!" he said as he throw the sponge into the drain.

"He blocked the drain." Vinnie said.

"Yeah." Marxlene said.

"That means it will overflow!" Diver Sunil said.

The three looked at each other and shouted happily.

"Awesome!" The three all said.

"Thanks Party Cyborg!" Vinnie shouted.

"Party Cyborg doesn't worry about too much soap and tub overflows! Overflow?" Franky then noticed that the tub might flood the whole ship as he started to panic. "It'll flood the ship!"

Franky then noticed the faucets on the tub as he went to the cold water faucet.

"Okay guys! Too much water!"

As Franky tried to turn off the water, the faucet came off and landed on a glowing pufferfish.

In the tub floors, all the sinkable toys where starting to get bored.

"Aw! Chopper's floaters get all of the fun!" a Twilight Sparkle toy said.

Then, the puffer fish landed on the floor with the faucet stuck to him.

"What's up, fishes!?"

The sinkable toys started to party with it as they cheered out loud.

Back at the top, Marxlene and Vinnie where amazed by this.

"Even the sinkers!" Vinnie said.

"All right!" Marxlene shouted.

Franky tried to pull out the drain plug, but the plug got out, leaving the string in.

"No! Help!"

"Sir, this party is out of control." a Marine toy said.

"I know! Its-!"

"Out of control!"

The marine toy went into the tub as Franky was shocked to see the lather getting bigger and bigger. Franky spotted a shower faucet and was able to turn it on, stopping the water. The bath toys where still disappointed about the water turned off.

"Whew!" Franky relieved. "That was close!"

Suddenly, a rushing noise was heard as it was from the shower head. The shower released a burst of raindrops that continued the party and everyone was still dancing.

"Its the perfect storm!" Marxlene shouted.

"YEAH!"

The party was still continuing as the bath toys grabbed Franky and bring him in the tub.

"What are you guys doing!? Let me go! The tub's gonna overflow!" Franky screamed out as they let him land into the strainer as he sees some water going into the floor!

"Oh no! OVERFLOW!" Franky screamed.

"All hail to Partycyborg Franky!" Vinnie cheered.

"WHERE GOING TO OVERFLOW!"

As the later and water where rushing out of the tub, the bath toys and Franky started to go out of the tub.

"Where going off the tub, baby!" Vinnie cheered.

Then, Franky started to fall off, but tried to stop the toys from letting him through.

"Secure the rigage!" Marxlene shouted.

Then Blythe and Partybot went in with them, along with Marah and Kapri as all of the toys went off the tub, including a screaming Franky.

At outside, Nami was waiting for Franky to come out, so she could take a shower.

"What's taking him so long!?" Nami angered. "Franky! I need to use the-

Nami was washed away, along with Franky, by a splash of rowing water and bath toys.

* * *

Later on, after cleaning up the mess, Franky and Nami where drying themselves off from the party fiasco.

"Well, that could give me a rinse." Nami said while drying her hair.

"Well I was a Party Cyborg in there!" Franky said.

"You where having a party in the bathroom!? HA! Like you where partying with a bunch of talking toys!" Nami teased.

"Hey Franky!"

Franky and Nami turned to see Marxlene and Vinnie on the window, talking to them. Nami was shocked to see this as she realized that those where Chopper's bath toys.

"That was some fun party at the bathroom, mate!" Marxlene smiled.

"Ya think you and your friend here can turn it up on the grass?" Vinnie said.

Franky and Nami looked to see the bath toys cheering for Franky.

"Duty calls!" Franky smiled as he took of his sunglasses and put on his viking-octopus hat. "You coming, girlie!?"

"Eh. Why not!" Nami smiled.

Franky and Nami went to the grass area, turned up the water and partied with the bath toys.

"Awesome!" Marxlene and Vinnie hi-fived each other.

The bath toys throw Nami and Franky into the air as the two of them screamed and cheered under the sun.

**END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this fic with a little Franky x Robin and a lot of crossovers! Review about this fic and talk about you thoughts about it! What was your favorite parts and funniest moments! Well good-bye everyone :D!**


End file.
